


The Best Seat In the House

by rowofstars



Series: As Far As Love Goes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cane Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey thinks she's getting one over on Gold, but he turns the tables in a surprising way. Sort of a sequel to In the Moment. Takes place several weeks later after Gold and Lacey have an established sexual relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the January smut prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling, but because of work and life I did not get it done in time. My first cane porn. ;)

Gold’s breath hitched as Lacey wriggled on his lap, further encouraging his burgeoning erection. He cleared his throat and glanced around the dim interior of the Rabbit Hole. Everyone’s focus was on the stage where the bright lights illuminated the crew setting up for the start of the show. There was a strange ball of nerves in his belly at this public display. Sure she’d been on his lap more than once, but that was in the privacy of his house, or the back of his shop late in the evening, where no one knew about their little - whatever this was.

The ambiguity might have bothered him had Lacey not shifted again as she made herself comfortable. He let out a short grunt and then rolled his eyes at the innocent little look she gave him. Innocent and Lacey French just simply didn’t go together, and that was probably one of the most appealing things about her. She knew exactly who she was and she didn’t apologize for any of it, she was strong and beautiful and utterly infuriating.

“Comfortable?” he asked, flatly.

“Best seat in the house,” she said with a wink, and he chuckled.

She almost shivered at the low, rumbling sound of his voice in her ear, and licked her lips. His cock was hardening against her hip, and she pressed her thighs together as a rush of arousal dampened the silk between her legs.

“Lot of people here tonight,” she said, trailing her fingers over the back of his hand. His skin flexed as he tightened his grip on the handle of his cane, and she bit her lip, continuing a path under his cuff to stroke the inside of his wrist.

“Let’s hope the band is worth their attention,” he muttered.

She laughed lightly and scratched at his forearm through his dark blue cotton shirt. He’d worn the charcoal gray suit with the fine pinstripe and a paisley patterned tie, everything chosen with care and perfectly tailored. He looked like a million bucks, and it had been driving her crazy since he sauntered into the diner this morning for his usual coffee.

The lights lowered as a couple members of the band came out on stage to a few whoops and hollers. The bassist plucked a few disjointed cords, and a squeal of feedback rang out, causing grumbles and groans to ripple through the audience. Lacey pulled her hand away from Gold’s and picked up her martini glass. She sipped at it carefully and dared to lean back a bit, just resting her shoulder against his chest. If she was honest, she didn’t really know what she was doing, but almost two drinks into the evening she was feeling bold and, well, horny.

The lights came up on the stage again and the singer strode up to the microphone to a cacophony of clapping and cheers. Lacey practically bounced on Gold’s lap, and he clenched his jaw to keep from moaning at the friction of her hip against his strained zipper. She was almost certainly doing it on purpose, probably as payback for last week in the back of his shop. It was always like that with them, back and forth, pushing and pulling, antagonizing and fucking. The thought made him smirk.

He didn’t want to draw any attention to their little corner, so he waited a few minutes until the first song was in full swing. It wasn’t bad, if he was in the mood for something with loud electric guitar, which happened about as often as he forgave a rent payment. The band had been local at one time, and then made it fairly big in the 80s, but that was before Gold’s time in Storybrooke. Before Lacey’s too, but she still seemed to know who they were.

She crossed her legs, further pressing her backside into his groin, and exposing the tops of her thigh-high stockings. He stifled a noise by biting his cheek and reaching for the glass of scotch to his right. He took a healthy swallow, shutting his eyes as it warmed its way down his throat. The thrum of the music picked up as they moved from one song into another, and he felt Lacey’s fingers again, this time squeezing his leg. Her hand inched up and inside his jacket to pull at his tie. She turned at the same time the stage lights changed color and started swinging their way around the small space. It was dizzying.

Lacey leaned in and barely brushed her lips over his, then pulled away and fixed her attention back on the band. She was being a terrible tease, but the bastard deserved it. Besides, she’d make it up to him later if he was game, and judging by the sizable bulge at her hip, he was more than. She’d wait at least three more songs, just in case they played her favorite, but in the meantime there was fun to be had.

Gold nearly choked on his scotch when Lacey’s hand brushed the front of his trousers. He glanced at her face, but her eyes were on the stage, her lips quietly forming some of the words to the current song. She appeared impassive, just casually sitting on his lap and enjoying the show while secretly driving him insane.

 _Well,_ he thought, _two can play this game_.

He waited patiently until the lights lowered again for a slower song, and then made his move. She uncrossed her legs and sat back against him again, her shoulder touching his chest, which left their faces almost side by side. He could have leaned his chin on her if he wanted to, but instead he touched a light kiss to the spot under her ear that always made her breath catch. She tensed for a second, and he smirked as he turned his cane in his hand and brought the handle to the inside of her knee.

Lacey barely held back a gasp as she felt Gold’s cane touch the inside of her leg and slide upward. The metal was still warm from his hand and smooth, gliding over her skin almost as sinfully as his fingers. Everything they’d done together so far, while a little rough at times, was still entirely conventional. His cane had always just been there, set to the side while he fucked her, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t had a few thoughts in that direction. Most of them involved her using it on herself, teasing and touching herself with it while he watched. Maybe she would tie him to the bed with his own silk ties while she did it, or maybe he would touch himself too.

He moved the handle back and forth, stopping just at the top of her stockings before sliding it back down to her knee. Then he went just a bit higher, and she held her breath for a second until his hand moved again and the gentle pressure crept back down. Swallowing hard, she spread her legs as much as she dared and hoped he’d get the message.

Gold’s lips twitched when he felt the shifting of her legs. She was as open as was possible with the short, tight dress stretched around her thighs, and probably as much as one should in public. He watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips, her hand shaking a bit as she tipped back the last of her cosmopolitan, and then he pressed the handle against her.

Lacey’s eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled a shaky breath as the cane finally touched her. It was brief, just a little bump against her mound, but it was all she could do to keep her hips and hands still. She wiggled again, rolling her bottom against him, and felt his arm reach around her, holding her waist with his free hand. Her whole body flushed as he moved the cane again, this time using the tip of the handle to trace up the crease of one leg, over her panties and down the other side. It was like he was circling his target.

Her hand rested high on his thigh, her fingers brushing his belt as she held her breath. The warm metal trailed lightly down the inside of her thigh almost to her knee, and then stopped. She exhaled softly and licked her lips again, wanting and not wanting to turn and see his face. His eyes would be dark, pupils wide, but shining with something in the low light. It was that _something_ she feared because she felt it too, the something more that would ruin everything. Feelings were stupid and they always got in the way.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the return of a gentle pressure between her legs, pushing against her just enough. He moved the handle, rubbing slightly so the curve of it bumped her clit, and she gasped.

Gold kissed her neck and then softly tugged her earlobe. “Shh, Lace,” he whispered, shifting the cane again and smirking at how she bit her lip. “You have to be quiet.”

Lacey swallowed hard and turned her head just a little, brushing her nose against his as she nodded. He smiled, and she barely held back another gasp as he started moving the cane in earnest. Up and down in went, the curve and then the rounded tip moving against her panties, pressing the silk into her slit. She was obscenely wet and the fabric clung to the metal, increasing the friction against her sensitive skin. Her hips tried to move but it was hard while she was sitting on his lap this way. Her bottom lip was going to be bloody by the time he was done, but she was so fucking close she didn’t care.

Gold tried to keep his breathing steady as she moved. Every shift of her body teased his erection, enough to keep him aching and hard but not to get him off. She pressed against his shoulder as he pushed the cane a little harder, turning it until her eyes fluttered shut. He couldn’t wait to be inside her, but first he was going to make her come, right here on his lap in a bar full of people while some washed up 80s band played a song she’d probably liked in high school.

_Fuck._

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he whispered, his voice shaking a bit. “Stay quiet and come for me.”

A tiny little noise escaped her lips before she pressed them tight together and hid her face, turning so her nose was buried in his hair. She could smell him and feel him all around her, the grip of his hand at her waist, his cock hard at her hip. And his fucking cane between her legs, rubbing and rocking and making her wish she’d forgone underwear entirely so she could feel it slide inside her.

Then he turned it, set the edge of it against her pussy and moved it up until it caught her swollen clit. Her mouth fell open and a rush of air came out of her. He stayed there, right in that spot, dragging the damp silk and the handle of his cane up and down over her nub until everything tensed and lights flashed behind her eyes. The rush of pleasure made her shiver, her heart thumping in time with the bass line as she came, biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t scream.

Her fingers dug into his leg, the other hand gripping the edge of the table as she tried to steady her breathing. Gold pulled his cane away, leaning it against the edge of the booth. He didn’t look at it, but he knew it was wet and shiny. If they were somewhere more private he might make her lick it off, taste herself on the metal and suck the handle like it was his cock. His eyes closed at the thought and his arm came up higher, holding her against him while she came down.

After a few moments, the band stopped for a short break, and Lacey looked up. Her eyes blinked slowly, her mouth just slightly curved at one corner.

He smirked and then reached up to brush her hair back from her face, his eyes softening. “Come home with me.”

She startled a bit and leaned back, her brow furrowing. “What?”

“Come home with me,” he repeated, soft enough that was only for her ears, but audible even though the low din in the room. “And stay the night.”

Her mouth opened like she was going to say something, but then closed as she stared at him.

Gold leaned in and brushed her lips with his, his free hand squeezing the handle of his cane. It felt sticky under his palm and he only just held back a groan. “I swear I’ll spend the rest of the night making you scream.”

Lacey licked her lips and stared at him for a long moment, finding that same something in his eyes she refused to name. She took a breath, nodded, and slid off his lap, trailing her fingers over his zipper where he was only sort of half hard now. Her heels clicked loudly as she took a few steps forward, stopping by the next table where she turned and gave Gold a look. “Aren’t you coming?”

He shook himself and pushed to his feet, coming to stand in front of her. He glanced around, seeing only a few eyes on them, before he spoke quietly. “I - didn’t think you’d say yes.”

Lacey bit her lip and smiled, letting her fingernail drag down the length of his tie before she pushed up on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Oh, I think I’ll be saying that a lot.”


End file.
